Gushkin-banda: Summoning Technique: Nin-Agal
This is an alternate form of the summoning technique unique to the Sage of Enlightenment but now is able to be used by his former pupil Asu Rashoujin. The technique thrives upon the Sage of Enlightenment ability to form connections with the many spiritual realms. In particular, this technique tabs into the realm of astras, bringing forth minions to fight on behalf of Asu. The minions summoned in this way do not possess a chakra elemental nature. Instead these creatures possess attacks derive from there demonic natures. The downside to this form of summoning is that each creature possesses a different kind of sacrificial aspect. What this means is that Asu temporarily looses some aspect of himself as long as these creatures are out on the field. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when the creature is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the demon in the first place. A series of hand-signs must be formed for this technique, though a blood donation is not required like normal summoning Nin-Agal Appearance Nin-Agal is a demonic spirit that was once the ghost of a blind man who existed long before the . His human body exist only above the waist, but even this is only barely distinguishable as human given the many malformation. His body is completely white, save for the red eyes on his face. The face to this demon looks is completely blank behind the white hair that comes off of the head, being nothing by a black void. There are spikes on the shoulders that lead down to a massive fanged jaw that spans across the chest. Leading down into a muscular torso, there is another of these wide mouths right before Nin’s human half joins with his more demon form. On the back of the shoulder blades is a pair of angelic wings that extend out pass any other part of this demon. The arms are muscular, and the hands are completely with claws. However, most unique is that on the center of the palms are protruding mouths with sharp fangs. The bottom half of this demon is made up of a massive hand that is joined at the waste. The hand rises up with five fingers each with clawed nails. This massive hand has five eyes upon it, one on each digit. Though the upper body is proportioned to a regular man, the massive hand this demon is connected to makes it seem much larger, as the hand along is roughly six feet in height with the fingers about to extent a maximum of fourteen feet from tip to tip if both ends are stretched to their fullest extent. Role Nin-Agal is a unique summon by Gaoh and Asu, for by summoning it Gaoh and Asu will lose their sense of sight. However there is a great deal of jealousy in this spirit, particularly about the eyes. When someone with sight offends him, he attempts to claim their eyes in order to leave that opponent blind. Gaoh also considers this summon to be very trustworthy, being intrusted the secret location of the Temple of Thesmophoros. Abilities Akin to the Mayfly Technique by Akatsuki member Zetsu, Nin-Agal is able to completly merge himself with the surrounding area and take on it's properties. Once merged, his presence is completely concealed, making it almost impossible to detect him. However, while merged with the ground Nin-Agal is unable to cast his powerful jutsu. Journey into the Darkness This is a powerful Genjutsu that Nin-Agal can perform, and one that he particularly likes given that he was a blind man in life. For this technique, the creature must hold a special hand-sign, as the hand behind him widens and opens all its eyes looking out towards the opponent. This technique causes those within the area to become completely enveloped in blackness, though which light cannot penetrate, as these are not real shadows, but illusionary darkness. Within the void a ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat. However, for this technique to be maintained on all targets, Nin-Agal must hold the hand-sign needed to form this technique the entire time it is in effect. If broken, it will cancel this technique immediately. While it is true Gaoh is also cast into this genjutsu, with Nin-Agal on the field he is already blind, meaning it is little effect on him. Utakata This is one of the most advanced Genjutsu known among the shinobi world. For this technique, Nin-Agal can cast this illusion on anyone that witnesses any of his movements. However, there is a limit to only being able to ensnare a single opponent into this technique, and Nin-Agal cannot recast this Genjutsu until the first opponent is removed from it. While within this illusion, Nin-Agal can control the reality perceived by the trapped opponent, having virtually no limit to what they can make the opponent see or hear. Furthermore, the technique allows for Nin-Agal to play on the fears of the target, which can cause the target to become paralyzed in their spot. This advanced Genjutsu usually requires the assistance of others to break out from, if not some advanced form of Genjutsu breaking or severe amount of pain. Mezu Nin-Aga is also able to control the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret form, shape, mass, feel and smell. For this technique to activte the opponent would only simply touch Nin-Agal to be subdued under this powerful illusion. While under this illusion the opponent notice no change in the environment, including smells, sounds, and physical representations. This would cause the opponent to only attack only thin air, as Nin-Agal only continues to compund illusions on to its victims and to attack with impunity. One would consider this illusion absolutely flawless as so it can only be released by Nin-Agal, as Nin-Agal uses this ability to effect the metaphysical essences of an opponent, shinobi without the ability to manipulate spiritual energy on a profound level will be helplessly under the power of this illusion. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summon Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Characters Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release